moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dietlinde Eckhart
Dietlinde Eckhart is the main antagonist of Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. She is the Chairman of the Thule Society, the organisation responsible for forming the Nazi Party according to real-world history. Eckhart's character is loosely based off Dietrich Eckhart, who was a member of Thule. Japanese Voice: Kazuko Katou English Voice: Kelly Manison Biography Dietlinde Eckhart is an ambitious woman who leads the Thule Society, a group that seeks to uplift the failing nation of Germany through arcane means. Having kidnapped Hohenheim of Light and forced him to teach her what he knows of alchemy, Eckhart and Thule seek to open a gateway to Hohenheim's own alchemy-driven world, which Eckhart believes to be the fabled mystical realm of "Shamballa". Thule intend to invade the parallel world and plunder its weapons and resources to advance the Nazi Party's own goals of unifying Germany and conquering the rest of the world. Under Eckhart's command, and Hohenheim's unwilling advice, the Thule Society begins to actively find ways to reach the other side. The first of these becomes the hunt for a powerful dragon from Shamballa (actually the homunculus Envy) which is rumored to be hiding in the country-side. The dragon's magic planned to be used as a catalyst in opening The Gate. After capturing Envy and bringing him back to her headquarters, Eckhart is able to open The Gate for a brief period, long enough to send through a scouting party. Her attempt backfires, however, and the armored scouts are sent back from Shamballa in dead heaps. In a second attempt, now using Alfons Heiderich's rocket technology and Hohenheim's direct sacrifice, the Thule Society is able to open The Gate long enough to send Eckhart and a fleet of flying rocket ships through. Crossing over, she undergoes a severe physical mutation which now also allows her to fully use the alchemy she had learned on her own world at will. The Gate Children seem to have bonded with the armour she was wearing, but also have had some affect on her mind. Eckhart also seems to have a complete mental breakdown once she reaches Central City, and is determined to completely eradicate all life in Shamballa. After Edward Elric manages to sneak aboard her ship, the two have a brief confrontation where she confesses she's doing all this because she ultimately fears this power she cannot fully control or understand. She believes that the people in Ed's world must and will attempt to conquer hers, given their alchemic powers and the other weapons she believes they possess. Ed cannot persuade her to surrender voluntarily, and tries to force her instead, until Alphonse, using his special alchemy to control suits of armour, steps in and helps his brother defeat Eckhart, who is eventually sent back to her world along with her army. Death Once back, Eckhart is shown to have made a more severe transformation which makes her completely unrecognizable. The black miasma of the Gate has covered her entirely, even altering her voice so it is no longer definitively male or female. She insists she wants to be sent back, to be given another opportunity -- her sanity now completely gone. Because she doesn't know that Ed or Al have come through as well, she tries to force Noah to open the Gate, since Noah absorbed Ed's alchemic knowledge previously. The parallel German Maes Hughes quickly draws his gun, shooting down the mad woman on the spot. Upon her death, the black miasma covering Eckhart's body disappears, returning her to human form. Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa Category:Psychopaths Category:Last to Go Category:Death by Shooting Category:Transformed Characters Category:Humans